Control
by RAD0703
Summary: Pietro walks into his sister bruised on the floor because of her boyfriend... He gets mad.


There mentions abuse in this, if you're sensitive to it please be careful. I don't want you feeling scared, or anxious, or anything bad at all. You are valid, you deserve the stars, eat, try to sleep... Take a deep breathe, and always remeber, you still have to change the world! Enjoy,

-Reagan

 _They send me away to find them a fortune, A chest filled with diamonds and gold, The house was awake, the shadows and monsters, The hallways, they echoed and groaned..._

" Wanda? W-Wanda are you okay? WANDA!" Her brother Pietro screamed, horrified from his eye sight. Wanda was on the floor, a bloody cut on her lip and a bruise on her cheek. Her new boyfriend on her bed scrolling through his phone. Wanda silently sobbing on the floor.

 _I sat alone, in bed till the morning, I'm crying, "They're coming for me", And I tried to hold these secrets inside me...My mind's like a deadly disease_

The only reason Wanda wasn't fighting back, was because she was pretending that those moans where her brothers, call her weird, messed up, what ever she didn't care. She had a fixation on him, his blue eyes, chiseled face, fast reflexes. She was just like every other teenager of course, but had just a huge crush on her brother. It's not incest if she hasn't ever had sex with him, she didn't want him for sex...

It killed her to think that she'd never have him, she cried sometimes. Sometimes couldn't look at him without staring for too long, she hated it.

 _I'm bigger than my body, I'm colder than this home, I'm meaner than my demons, I'm bigger than these bones_

Pietro was never one to fight, but he was pissed. He grabbed her softly and pulled her out of the room, her boyfriends angry screams heard, he smiled at her before running into the room and punching him right in the face. He was always a fast kid, her boyfriend never saw it coming. Her boyfriend's name was Rosan pronounced row-San. He was the popular kid at their school, on the wrestling team, great grades, she didn't ever love him though. She was right to not love him.

As Rosan went down Pietro began kicking him, in the ribs, in the face, punching him hard where ever he could. Rosan pushed up onto her brother's legs making him tumble to the ground.

 _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me", I can't help this awful energy_

 _God damn right, you should be scared of me...Who is in control?_

Pietro smashed Rosan's face to the ground and grabbed hold of his hair, ripping a chunk right off and slapping him, hard. " Don't you EVER TOUCH HER!" Pietro screamed before kicking him again. " I COULD KILL YOU!" He screamed.

Their parents rushed in and their mother went to Wanda, now wrapped in a blanket, and a big bruise on her face with a split lip, her pointer finger snapped at a awkward angle, still crying at the pain.

Their father tried prying her brother off of Rosan but he didn't manage, Rosan was bloody and bruised, Pietro with a split lip and bloody nose from Rosan punching him. Pietro was yelling more as he attacked.

 _I paced around for hours on empty, I jumped at the slightest of sounds, And I couldn't stand the person inside me...I turned all the mirrors around._

" ENOUGH!" Their father yelled prying Pietro off of the man. Pietro glared at him before running to Wanda and hugging her tight, kissing her cheek softly, " What happened are you okay Wanda? Please be okay, I'm so sorry!" Pietro said holding him face and looking at her for more wounds.

" We had a fight... Are you okay? You scared me, I thought you never chose fighting." Wanda whispered, looking right into his doe like blue eyes.

 _I'm bigger than my body, I'm colder than this home, I'm meaner than my demons...I'm bigger than these bones_

" He can't touch you... He can't see you. You are my everything Wanda you hear me? If anyone touches you I will kill... I love you more than life don't you dare think I won't save you when you need me." Pietro said, a cool but deep husky voice coming over his normally light one. Wanda's heart fluttered at the sound.

" We're taking him to the hospital and calling his house, you be safe." They heard their parents call to them. They replied with okay and Pietro looked at her, seriously.

" You are a strong, beautiful, talented girl and you could get any one you wished." He said, a tint of sadness in his voice.

 _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me", I can't help this awful energy_

 _God damn right, you should be scared of me...Who is in control?_

I sighed. " No I can't, because that would be bad. Thank you Pietro for caring so much," she whispered before turning her head.

" Why can't you? Who would say no to a woman like you?" Pietro asked angrily.

" I. Can't. Tell. You." Wanda hissed out.

" Yes. You. Can." He replied, sass hinting at his voice.

 _I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head, They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead, And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head...They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead_

" BECAUSE ITS YOU!" She yelled before running off and slamming her door.

 _I'm bigger than my body, I'm colder than this home, I'm meaner than my demons, I'm bigger than these bones..._

She sobbed on her bed before it was slammed open and Pietro ran in, his messy hair, parted lips, bloody and his doe eyes staring at her, he was breathless. He looked pissed.

" REALLY?" He yelled.

She winced, suddenly scared of him, after seeing him fight, she was terrified.

 _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me", I can't help this awful energy_

 _God damn right, you should be scared of me, Who is in control?_

He softened. " How have you not... How have you not novices my love for you?" He whispered.

She choked on her own spit, and swallowed. " What?" She asked.

" It's not incest if I've never had sex with you." Pietro said smirking, his sassiness coming through. She laughed, he smiled.

" I love you,"

" I love you,"

" I'd kiss you but we should wait until you know... We aren't with split lips and bloody faces."

She laughed again, before running to him and hugging him, crying softly. She loved everything about him, his attitude, his face, his care, his smarts, his love, his everything. He was in love with everything about her, her face, her care, her love, her support, her personality, everything. They didn't care what everyone else thought, they just cared that they loved each other, and wanted love without being related, they cared about each other.

 _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me", I can't help this awful energy_

 _God damn right, you should be scared of me, Who is in control?_


End file.
